1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
If hemorrhaging occurs from a digestive tract then an endoscopic method is selected first as the method of hemostasis. When implementing this endoscopic hemostasis, it is vital that a search is made of the point of the hemorrhaging. Conventionally, the point of hemorrhage is looked for by changing the physical posture of the patient so that congealed blood and blood that has hemorrhaged inside the digestive tract is moved, or by using the water supply function of an endoscope to discharge jets of water so that the hemorrhaged blood and congealed blood is washed away, or by using the suction function of an endoscope to suction hemorrhaged blood or congealed blood from the large intestinal tract (see, for example, “Decision Tree of Diagnosis and Treatment of Bleeding in Digestive Organs”, by Koichiro Kumai, Digestive Organ Endoscopes, Digestive Organ Endoscope Editorial Committee, Tokyo Medical Co. Ltd., Feb. 25, 2003, Vol. 15, No. 2)
The present invention was conceived in view of the above circumstances and it is an object thereof to provide a cap for an endoscope that makes it possible to accurately ascertain a point of hemorrhage without suctioning up a greater quantity of blood than is necessary, and that can be used in endoscopic hemostasis to allow immediate hemostasis.